The majority of men forget to lift the toilet seat, and as such, they urinate on the seat when the seat is in its horizontal state. The urination on the seat causes its contamination.
In order to lift and lower a toilet seat, the user thereof has to contact the seat physically, which many dislike and as such avoid touching toilet seats, especially in public toilet facilities such as train stations. Furthermore, men must raise a toilet seat to urinate. However, as they forget to lower the seat afterwards, preferring minimal contact with the seat, this task is left to the next female user.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a hands-free device for lifting and lowering a toilet seat.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a hands-free device for lifting and lowering a toilet seat, which is oriented for male use.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a hands-free device for lifting and lowering a toilet seat, which also automatically flushes the toilet after use.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.